


Distracting Wolf

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec wasn't quite used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai yet, so he tends to be ambushed by them.





	Distracting Wolf

Shadowhunters || Balec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Distracting Wolf || Balec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Distracting Wolf

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Christmas

Main Pairing: Bat/Alec

Side Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Bat/Alec. Alec wasn't quite used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai yet, so he tends to be ambushed by them.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Distracting Wolf_

Alec was trying to work. Upcoming Christmas was not an excuse to slack off and it seemed that attacks kept piling up even more than usual. Like demons didn't want Alec to have Christmas. There was just one thing keeping him from actually making progress on his work.

"I'm trying to work here, babe, do you mind...?", grunted Alec a little frustrated.

"You work too much", groaned Bat where he was sprawled out on the couch, earning a pointed look from Alec. "Fine, just do what you have to..."

"Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?", requested Alec.

"I think you're asking too much of your boyfriend there."

Rolling his eyes, Alec turned to look at Jace, who was leaning against the doorway with a broad smirk on his lips. Alec wasn't entirely used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai yet. When they had first met Bat, got introduced to him by Maia and Simon during the war, Alec would have never expected to end up with the wolf. He had still been a little bitter about how his relationship with Magnus had fallen apart – less so because he wanted it back, but more so because he was aware where _his_ mistakes in that had laid. The lying, the half-truths, not trusting each other or being willing to open up to each other. Those were the mistakes they _both_ had made. And when the lie about the Soul Sword and Magnus choosing the Seelie Queen's side during the war had pushed them to a definite end, somewhere deep down, Alec had known it was for the best.

That breakup had been well over a year ago by now though.

In the aftermath, Jace had died and gotten possessed and they had to save him. Saved, Jace was sent to the Silent Brothers to heal, both physically and mentally, while Alec had been left to pick up the pieces and try to put them together again. Luke, Bat and Simon had been great helps during that. Trying to find Clary and save her, after they realized she was still alive. Magnus too had helped. He had helped by breaking the possession on Jace already, by sending Alec and Isabelle into Jace's mind to try and bring him back. But over the following weeks of trying to track Jonathan and Clary, Alec and Magnus had finally gotten the chance to actually _talk_. They had been purely business during the Owl incident, but afterward? Searching for Clary, while Jace was with the Silent Brothers? For the first time, Alec and Magnus just talked, as... friends. The first step to friendship.

Magnus had come to care a great deal about Jace while Jace had been living with him at the loft. They talked about all that had gone wrong in their relationship and came to the agreement that they had _both_ messed up and that they had a better dynamic now than when they were still dating,

Over the following months, Alec found himself falling in love with Bat, who had helped _a lot_ during the time Jace was gone. They had started dating half a year ago and Alec was just genuinely happy. Bat was kind and gentle and soft – and Alec had _learned_ from his past relationship. He tried being more open, being honest about everything with his lover.

"Fine. What is it you wanted, Bat?", asked Alec with a sigh and put his work down.

"Magnus wants to go to a Christmas market... somewhere in Europe... with me and when I told Bat about it, he decided that'd be a good double-date", replied Jace with a grin. "You coming?"

After Jace returned from the Silent Brothers, mentally more stable and overall better than before, he felt a little disconnected from the changes at first. But he adapted scarily quickly to Alec's new relationship status. Jace and Bat hit it off great after a first night of drinking at the Hunter's Moon. And only weeks after his return, Jace and Magnus tentatively grew closer. It took them getting Alec's very explicit vocal blessing to actually go out – but Alec was _happy_ and _in love_ , why would he deny his ex the same thing out of spite? After all, he and Magnus managed to keep a friendship.

"No's not an answer, mh?", grunted Alec as he looked at the identical puppy-dog eyes offered to him by his parabatai and his boyfriend. "Okay, fine. I can... finish this later."

"You're the best, babe", grinned Bat and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Alec blushed, just the faintest bit, before he allowed himself to be pulled along by Bat. Honestly, he knew this was for the best. Bat tended to do this, to distract him whenever he got too lost in work. He could spend a whole day working if he wasn't pulled away from his work every now and again. Bat would come with food, or simply just... flop down on Alec's desk. A large, fluffy wolf, taking up _all_ of the space, sprawling out and rolling onto his back so Alec would have to give him a belly-rub. It usually ended with Alec taking a nap cuddled up to his boyfriend and that was exactly what he needed at that time. Bat knew how to nudge him into what he needed when he overworked himself and maybe right now, a date-night and some fresh air were exactly what he needed.

"Ah, so you did manage to pry Alexander off his work. Wonderful", observed Magnus pleased.

He was waiting for them already. With a smile on his lips did Magnus welcome Jace into a hug and a kiss, having the blonde practically melt into him. Bat tugged on Alec's hand to gain his attention so when Alec turned toward him, he could kiss the dark-haired Shadowhunter.

"Thanks for making time, Alec", whispered Bat softly.

"For you? Always", grumbled Alec and pulled Bat closer, wrapping an arm around Bat's waist.

"So whipped", commented Jace with a teasing smirk.

"Don't tease them, puppy", chided Magnus and smacked Jace's ass, making him yelped.

"So _literally_ whipped", commented Bat with a shit-eating grin.

Jace's cheeks darkened as he glared pointedly at the wolf and shoved him lightly while Magnus opened up a portal. The warlock exchanged an amused look with Alec as they walked through. When they came out the other side, it took Alec's breath away. Everything was covered in snow, the little huts and stands and booths were all decorated with sparkling lights and Christmas decorations, Christmas carols were being sung in a foreign language. He looked around in awe.

"I want to try absolutely every food there is, angelito", declared Bat with sparkling eyes.

"Of course you do", huffed Alec softly and kissed Bat's temple. "Though... I'm hungry too."

"Of course you are. You haven't eaten all day. Stupid Shadowhunter who can't watch out for himself", grumbled Bat and nudged Alec. "I swear, you'd be lost without me."

"I would", agreed Alec honestly without missing a beat.

It gave Bat some pause and made the wolf look at him flustered. Smiling, Alec leaned down to properly kiss Bat before the two got pushed along by Magnus and Jace to explore the market.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holiday season! ^o^ As per tradition, there will be an Advent Calendar. So you'll get one shot every day for the next 24 days, spanning various fandoms so there'll be something for everyone. ;)


End file.
